Various devices are commonly used to measure the impedance of the human body. Body impedance measurements, in turn, may be used to determine information such as body composition (e.g., the percentage of the body that is composed of fat or water). Such devices typically contain an excitation current source, electrodes to apply the excitation current through the body, and sensing equipment to measure the voltage across the electrodes. The voltage may then be used to determine body impedance. These devices may require periodic calibration to maintain the accuracy of body impedance measurements.